


Un-ordinary Girl

by lightningklass



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Gender Bender, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, Porn With Plot, Q as cameo, Underage Sex, gender swap, pardon my english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningklass/pseuds/lightningklass
Summary: Despite being seen as the primadonna by the boys, in the girls' eyes, Chanhee was none other than a 'Boyfriend stealer.'





	1. Chapter 1

Choi Chanhee. You can say as the primadonna in Cre.ker International Art High School. Round beautiful eyes, well-built nose, sexy plump lips, long sparkling hair, white soft skin, also a proportional body and height the average. Just like an angel who lost her way to the heaven. Aside from her appearance, Chanhee was good at some more aspects. Highest score for almost all subjects, leader of the choir club, a cooking brilliant, and had material art skills. What do you call her other than the word 'perfection'?

Those perfections always made her surrounded by the boys at school. They didn't mind to do anything for the primadonna. There were some boys sometimes pretend to accidentally bumped on to her just so they could touch her soft skin. Crazy teenagers. Oh, except one, Moon Kevin, the president of the journalistic club who never seem to be interested in Chanhee. Even when he walked passed in front of her, unlike the other boys who would greet her gently, Kevin threw her a glare instead. Chanhee had no idea why Kevin was not like the other boys. But she could careless. To those who surrounded her, she never paid attention anyway. So why would she pay attention to the one who didn't even care about her?

Being surrounded by boys, didn't mean Chanhee had a good impression in the other girls' eyes. Ninety eight percent of the female student hate her. None of them wanted to be friend with her. If there is one, the person would be bullied immediately by the leader of the 'Anti-Primadonna' squad. They were jealous of the attentions Chanhee got. There wasn't only a few of them that broke up with their boyfriends because the boys choose to be a 'Chanhee stalker'. Even her only best friend, Narin, choose to transfer school because she couldn't stand seeing her crush kept on trying to get close to Chanhee.

In conclusion, despite being seen as the primadonna by the boys, in the girls' eyes, Chanhee was none other than a 'Boyfriend stealer.'

And even though the boys were always paying attention for Chanhee, the primadonna knew, not even one of them really liked her. They were just interested in Chanhee's perfect appearance. But they didn't know, there was something behind that pretty girl's perfection. The secret that no one but her and God ever knew.

Choi Chanhee had never been an ordinary girl.

 

Chanhee walked on the sidewalk of the shopping complex that lead to her house. Alone.

Right. At school, Chanhee might be the point interest of everyone. So many boys wanted to buy her attention even though she didn't care about them even a bit. But outside the school, she knew she was no one. She knew the reason. She knew that those stupid boys weren't really like her. They were just some insane teenagers who were crazy of a girls’ appearance. And they were also the reason why Chanhee was hated by the all the girl students in school. She was considered as their 'boyfriend stealer'. But the fact was, none even one of those crazy boys' name that she remember.

Her steps were hold when she passed in front of a bakery. It's not that she wanted to buy a meal there. She was more interested by the mirror in front of the bakery, which was reflecting her whole body. She stared at herself in the mirror.

 _This body. This body and this face were too perfect, i've never wanted it! Why do i have to have this form, while no one even wanted to befriend with me? I hate myself! No, i just hate my current form_.

She stood still, not moving, staring at her own reflection even though the rain started to drop. Then she cried, and thanks to the rain, her tears were hidden.

She kept on glaring at herself in the mirror. She hope by that, the self of so-called-perfect girl could just be gone. But she knew that would be impossible, before the time came. Like what he said that time.

_Find your true love. That's the only way you can return to your true self._

Suddenly, the rain stopped. Oh no, it wasn't. She turned around and saw a tall being standing behind her. Moon Kevin. The cold and the antisocial king from school. She was confused, he usually never paid any attention to her. But there he was covering Chanhee from the rain behind her.

"What do you want?" Chanhee asked in annoyed tone while trying to wipe the tears away from her face.

"It's raining." Kevin said shortly without even changing that flat expression on his face. Weird boy, never spoke more than one sentence.

"Even a kindergartener know it is raining." Chanhee said annoyedly. "Get off. I'm going home."

Chanhee walked pass Kevin, but she turned around again as she felt Kevin grabbed her wrist.

"Your house is still far from here, isn't it? I leave around here. The rain will get heavier soon. You can stay in my house for awhile and go home after the rain." Chanhee was surprised by his word. It was long enough. But she got the pint, he wanted her to stay at his house until the rain stopped.

"No, thanks." She realized she had said it rudely, but Chanhee really didn't want to be near him. Because to be honest, she was a bit scared of him. But it's not that Chanhee hated him. It's just that her mood wasn't in the good condition.

Chanhee tried to shove Kevin’s hand away from her arm, and was about to continue her way home. But Kevin even pulled her hand forcedly. So Chanhee could only follow him under the umbrella until they arrived at his house. During the trip, his hand never left Chanhee’s wrist. She doubt he noticed that.

 

The walked in to a gate of a house that was quite big. Chanhee was stunned by the house. Behind the gate, there was a garden which has a fishpond. Also, there was a little gazebo on the side of the pond. Unfortunately, the darkness made the view unclear. But Chanhee could already picture how the garden would look like in a bright weather. It must be beautiful.

Then, Kevin pulled her in to the house. The house was even bigger when seen from the inside. And Chanhee could tell the things existed here weren't the things that her parents could afford.

And the only thing that bothered Chanhee’s mind was, _I never knew he is coming from a very well family._

Kevin then pulled her upstairs. There were two doors that were seen from the stair. One on the right, and the other was on the left. Between the doors there was a small living room.

"Have a seat." Chanhee nodded, and then sat on one of the couches.

Kevin went in to one of the door. Chanhee think it was a bedroom. After a while, Kevin came out with a clean towel and a pair of clothes on his hand.

"Dry yourself." He handed the towel to Chanhee.

"Thank you." Chanhee had never thought she’d ever thanked him for something.

"Go change. These were my sister's clothes." Kevin said again, handing her the folded clothes.

"Sister? So you have a sister?" Chanhee asked while drying her hair with the towel.

"Yeah. But she is married now, and leave with her own family."

Chanhee just nodded, then stood up.

"Um... So where can i change my clothes?"

"There is a bathroom inside that room." Kevin pointed at the door next to the one before.

"Okay. Thank you." Chanhee said before she walked in to that room.

 

Chanhee walked out from the bathroom while fixing the clothes she wore. She tried to pull down the orange skirt that wrapped on her waist down on to half of her thigh. She didn't know why Kevin gave her a very short skirt. She wasn't used to wear a mini-skirt. _Did his noona usually wear this kind of skirt?_

"You're done?"

Chanhee heard a voice from the other side of the room. Her eyes widened when she saw him standing in front of a wardrobe, bare-chested. Chanhee could feel her face heatened up. So she lowered her face, trying to avoid any eye contact with Kevin.

"Wha- what are you doing here?"

"What? I can't get into my own room?" Kevin said simply, as Chanhee glanced around and noticing the things in the room were all boy's thing. Oh right, it must be his room since he is the only son in his family.

_So why did he tell me to go in to his room? Did he plan something? Perhaps..._

Chanhee shook her head, trying to throw away those sudden weird thoughts from her head.

"The- then I’m heading out now." Chanhee said, then began to walk toward the exit of Kevin’s room. Head down, as she didn't want to look at him.

"Why?" He said, stopping her in place.

"I- it's not right for a girl to be in a boy's room. The same for the opposite. That's what my mom told me." Chanhee said, smiling clumsily. Then continue to take steps toward the door.

When Chanhee was right in front of the door, she felt a hand pulled her wrist. Her eyes widened more, when an arm pulled her waist. Kevin was practically back-hugging her.

"What..."

"Just for a while. Let's stay like this."

Chanhee was about to pull away from Kevin’s arms that were wrapped around her, but there was an urge in Chanhee’s heart which told her not to do so. So she let him hug her. Chanhee had no idea what was she thinking but she felt comfortable in Kevin’s arms. She closed her eyes, as her hands reached up onto Kevin’s hands that were placed around her shoulder.

"Kevin?"

He answered by humming on Chanhee’s shoulder.

Chanhee didn't say anything for a while, trying to find what she was going to say to him. But nothing came in to her head. Then Chanhee realized that she just wanted to call his name.

"Nothing."

Back to silence. Suddenly, she realized that Kevin was... half naked. It made her face heatened up once again. Also this time, her heart beat faster.

"So- sorry, Kevin. But we can't stay like this." Chanhee said, pushing Kevin away slowly.

"Why not?"

"We don't have any relationship or something. We aren't even friends." she lowered her head, not turning around. "E- Excuse me."

Chanhee began to take steps again, and when she finally opened the door quickly, it was shut back by Kevin. Chanhee was surprised, so she turned her head around to look at him.

"Kevin, what is-"

"Then be mine."

Chanhee eyes widened, taken aback by his words. Even more when Kevin turned her body around and pinned her to the wall.

"Argh! Kevin! What are you-“ She could no longer retort as he suddenly kissed Chanhee’s lips passionately. Without hesitate, he slid his tongue inside her cavern, licking every corner there.

Chanhee had no choice but to moan, feeling the warmth that spread around from her mouth to her entire body.

She didn't understand what was going on, that she couldn't even resist it herself. A few moments later, Kevin let go of the kiss. Chanhee stared at him, while still trying to catch her breath. Kevin did the same.

"What... are you doing?" Chanhee asked, slightly panting.

"I'm showing my feeling towards you, Choi Chanhee."

She was confused after hearing his answer. What feeling was he talking about? He never seem to be interested in Chanhee at school. Did he mean the desire to satisfy his lust as a male just like the other boy, who only like Chanhee physically? So Chanhee was right, he is no different from the other boys.

"Wha- what feeling are talking about?" Chanhee asked, still confused. She couldn't just cling on to her own opinion and conclusions. She needed to know what he really meant.

Kevin stared at her. Unlike every time they pass through each other in the hallway where he glared at Chanhee deathly. This gaze he gave her right then was very soft, that it's throwing away a bit of Chanhee’s fear. Then Kevin sighed shortly.

"I guess, you will never get it, Choi Chanhee." Chanhee heard him mumbling.

"Wha- what do you mean?!" Chanhee asked madly because Kevin didn't immediately answer her questions.

"I like you, Choi Chanhee!" He yelled.

Chanhee was taken aback after she heard what he just said. Moon Kevin, the anti-social king at school, the one whom everyone never care about where he lives at, what's his parent's jobs are, and what his pet name was- or maybe no one even care whether or not he had one. Choi Chanhee, the one whom in everyone's eyes was a primadonna, with every kind of perfections, whom always been followed by at least two boys everyday, who never had even a friend because all the girls in school hated her. _How could he like me? Was he insane?_ Chanhee thought. They never had a proper conversation before today. The only interaction they did was glaring toward each other, shout 'I hate you!'

"What?!" Kevin kept staring at Chanhee, even though her face was probably showing so many question marks. She didn't know what's in Kevin’s mind, when he suddenly leaned closer on to her face. But Chanhee still haven't got the proper answer. So she pushed him away with her hand on his mouth. "Explain it, Moon Kevin! We never had any proper interactions at school. You always stared at me with hatred and unlike the other boys who almost made me crazy by following me every second! You haven't known who i really am, so how could you have a feeling for me with that?! Tell me, do you really like me? Or are you just like the other boys who only fall for my so-called perfections?!"

Chanhee didn't know why, but her tears suddenly rolled down from her eyes.  She didn't want Kevin to like her the way the other boys do. She wanted... him to like her no matter who she really is.

_Wait. What am I even thinking?!?!_

"You're right." Chanhee looked up to him. She pulled down her hands from him. "We never had any interactions at school. People see me as someone who hates you. But i don't hate you. I like you. Really like you, not only because of your appearance or your perfections. I like you-- No, I love you. Even before people found out how perfect you are."

"Si- since when?"

Chanhee saw the corner of Kevin’s lips lifted a bit. Only a bit. His thumb touched her cheeks, wiping the tears that streamed down there. "Since the first day of high school."

_What?! It was a very long time ago!!_

Chanhee opened my mouth, wanting to say something. But was closed again by Kevin's lips on hers. Chanhee forgot what she was going to say or scream to him. She just closed her eyes when she felt Kevin licked on her bottom lip and nibbled it. Chanhee growled a bit from the pleasure. Then his tongue once again broke in to her mouth. And then their tongues were having a war inside.

Shortly, Chanhee felt the kiss moved away from my mouth. Kevin started kissing Chanhee’s cheek and jaw line, making the girl shiver. He then slid down on to her neck, nipping on the right spot on her neck-Chanhee didn't know how he found out where it is. She moaned when Kevin’s hand slid away from her waist, move down to stroke on mhery exposed thigh. His hand crawled in to Chanhee’s skirt, until finally his hand met CHanhee’s buttocks. He squeezed it. Chanhee moaned louder and longer.

Then Kevin’s other hand started crawling toward the collar of Chanhee shirt and began to unbutton it. Then she realized what he was going to do.

"Wa- wait!" Chanhee pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" He seem confused.

"This is wrong! Everything is wrong! We can't do this!" Chanhee yelled, staring down on the floor. She wasn’t bold enough to look at him, or else her heart that was beating uncontrollably might jumped out of her chest.

"Choi Chanhee, why?" Kevin’s hand rose again to stroke her cheek. Chanhee wanted to lift her head, but she kept it down. "Is it because you don't like me? But you were replying my kiss just a moment ago. You even let me touch your-"

"It- It's not that!" Chanhee ut off his words. She took a breath, trying to calm down. But her head was still look down. "There- there is somethings you don't know about me, Kevin."

"Then tell me."

"I can't. Because I’m sure you completely wouldn't believe me."

Silence. Chanhee heard Kevin sighed.

"I got it. You don't have to tell me anything." Kevin’s soft voice forced her to lift her head and stared at him. He was smiling. This is the first time Chanhee saw his genuine smile. "Because no matter what happen, i will never stop loving you, Chanhee. I already love you more than anything."

I stared at him, unbelievingly. _He really loves me? Is it real?_

"You won't leave me?"

He just shook his head while smiling a bit wider.

"Even though someday, i turn to be a disgusting creature that no one even like?"

"I will be the only exception."

"Will you still love me, even if my past wasn't something you would expect?"

"Let the past be. Let everything that happened happens. Forget the imagination of the future that probably won’t happen. That's how you live, Chanhee. Live your present. Don't try to connect your past, present, and future. They are not related to each other." Chanhee stayed quiet at Kevin words. "And I will still love you even if you turn to be an old witch, in my eyes, you're still my beautiful princess."

Hearing his words, Chanhee felt her face heatened up. She was sure Kevin must noticed it.

"Re- really?"

Kevin just nodded. "So... Can we continue?"

"Wa- wait! But- but we don't have any relationship, Kevin! You aren't even my boyfriend!" Chanhee declined, still a little hesitate.

"Then... Would you be my girlfriend, princess?" Kevin lifted Chanhee’s left hand and kissed the back of it.

Chanhee’s heart wouldn't stop beating so loud. _Does it meant i love him too? I even let him do that kind of thing. I even... thought that i also wanted to continue everything._

"Ye- yes. I will be yours."

Chanhee glanced up at him shyly, and she saw him smirked. Then Kevin leaned closer.

"Thank you. I know you will, princess."

Their lips were linked once again. He continued what he left before. Unbuttoning Chanhee’s shirt one by one as they shared their deep kiss.  Chanhee’s arms were wrapped around Kevin’s neck, trying to taste more than what he just gave her.

Who cares about the forgotten past? Who knows what the  future would be like? The only thing Chanhee care about right now was Kevin. She only care about her love, her feelings. And Chanhee only care about what they’re doing right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it took me a few days to translate this to English. And please bear with this chapter. This one is a long ass chapter so i hope you can stand my poor writing skill. And I don't know if this is good, this is the first time i wrote smut for idols who are younger than me.

Kevin had planned everything since forever. He intentionally ignored Chanhee at school, just so Chanhee could remember him. Keeping one strange person in mind would be much easier than to memorize thousand people that always be nice to you. Make sense.

But aside of his pleased feeling that he was finally be with Chanhee, there was something bothering him. About what Chanhee had said before. About the secret that Chanhee thought Kevin won't believe. And,

_"Even though someday, i turn in to a disgusting creature that no one even like?"_

Everything was related to her past and future. Kevin didn't find any answer about what Chanhee meant. But he wont force Chanhee to tell. Because Kevin had promised to himself along time ago, that if he finally get Chanhee in his hand, he would keep loving the girl no matter what had and will happen.

Kevin caresses Chanhee's hair softly, not wanting to wake up the girl. But apparently Chanhee was awake a few moments before. She was just too lazy to open her eyes.

"Did I wake you up?" Kevin asked.

Chanhee shook her head. "If you're the one i see when i wake up, it's okay."

Kevin smiled seeing Chanhee laughed. He then pulled Chanhee closer until the girl's head was leaning flat on his chest. Chanhee stoned. She could feel her heart beat faster.

"Ke- Kevin..."

"I love you, Chanhee. No matter what happens to you. I will stay forever beside you." Kevin pecked Chanhee's forehead, making her face as red as a fresh tomato. But Chanhee didn't know what to answer. She didn't know what to do. She could only hugged Kevin's body tighter. "Do you trust me?"

Chanhee stayed silent for a while, then nodded. "I trust you. But... what will you do if you break your promise?"

"I would rather kill myself more than to break it."

Chanhee's eyes widened. She lifted her head to see Kevin's expression. _This man is serious._

"Wh- why?"

"Because i love you. How many times do i have to tell you, Chanhee?" Kevin smiled and kissed Chanhee's pretty nose.

Chanhee paused. Why did he rather do that? Did he really love Chanhee? Yeah, Kevin seriously loved Chanhee. Chanhee finally knew, this was what people called true love. Accepting everything, and do anything for the one you loved. And Chanhee knew, she finally found her true love.

Chanhee smiled, before leaning up to give Kevin's lips a peck. "I love you too, Kevin."

They both smiled to each other.

 

 

_"So... You finally found your true love, Choi Chanhee?"_

 

 

Chanhee recognized this voice. She turned to where the voice came from. He appeared again after years.

"You-"

"Who are you?! How do you get in to my room?" Kevin was angry.

"Ke- Kevin... Calm down. He is not someone you can punch in the face." Chanhee said. Then looking back at the man who stood above the floor. And i meant, above. While Kevin looked so confused, yet surprised of what he saw.

"So you don't want to introduce me to your boyfriend, pretty? Woah... Now it's really good to call you pretty." the man laughed. Then he began introducing himself. "My name is Q. You can call me... A wizard?"

That confused Kevin even more _. A wizard? Oh, please. In this high-tech era?!_

"Your face tells me that you don't believe me." Q chuckled. "But i don't care. Because the reason i am here is not you. But Chanhee." Q turned his look back to Chanhee whose face explained that she just realized something. "I'm glad you finally found your true love, sweetie. Now is the time for you turn back to your true self."

"Wa- wait! Let's not do it now, Q! Not here, please!"

_Not when i just found my true happiness._

"I'm sorry. But if i don't do it now, we both will get punished by God." Q said, his face suddenly look so serious. He then stepped on the floor in front of Chanhee, his hand reached to Chanhee's face, his lips mumbled words that none of Chanhee nor Kevin could understand. Or known commonly as a spell.

"No! Please, not now! No!"

Chanhee screamed while covering her entire body with the blanket, including her head. While Q kept reading his spells. Kevin? Oh, he was stoned. Not having even a slightest clue of what was happening in front of his eyes. When Chanhee kept asking Q to stop his spells. When Chanhee's body inside the blanket began to make a very bright light, and it's blinding Kevin's eyes so he needed to close his eyes. When Kevin heard Q stop mumbling his spells, and said,

"Congratulations, Choi Chanhee. You have returned to your true form. That's what you've always wanted, right?"

* * *

 

**KEVIN'S POV**

I opened my eyes, and saw Q was disappearing like a blown ash. Then i turned to the lumps of blanket next to me. Chanhee was wrapped inside. I could barely see her face because she was looking down and crying. I moved closer to Chanhee, looking for her face.

"Chanhee," Chanhee looked away from me. "Are you okay? What just happened? Who was that? Hey, you can tell me."

I turned Chanhee's face with my hands. Chanhee was crying so hard.

"Ke- Kevin,"

My eyes widened when i heard Chanhee's voice. It was a bit deeper. But you could still find the differences.

"Chanhee... You- your voice,"

"I- i can explain. But please, don't just kick me out from here."

"What- what are you talking about?"

Slowly, the blanket that covered Chanhee's body slid down until around the waist.

My eyes widened once again as i saw Chanhee's body that... i never imagined before. Her long pretty hair was cut short, her small shoulders was bigger, her waist wasn't as tiny as it was a few minutes ago. And her chest was flat.

The pretty girl has turned to be a boy.

_Is it what Chanhee had always talking about?_

"Chan-"

"I... I'm sorry, Kevin. I... was actually born as a boy." Chanhee said between her-- his sobs. "I... i didn't meant to deceive you. I also don't have any idea what was happening these past years."

I stayed silent for a while, still a confused. But, i have one question slip in to my head.

"Can you... Tell me how you turned to be a... girl?"

It's Chanhee's turn too stay silent. I think he is trying to calm down before answering,

"I don't really understand, either. But everything started when i was in the first grade of middle school. I was a nerd, and bullied."

 

* * *

 

**_NORMAL POV_ **

_A boys wearing a thick glasses was sitting on the side of the river. He seem to be treating the wounds on his legs and arm with the water. His tears drenched almost half of his face. A few moments ago, the upper-class men from his school were throwing some baseballs to him, and some were hitting him with the bat. Yeah, the kid was the worst victim of bullying in the school because of his weak appearance and his family condition. But what could he do about that?_

_The boy kept crying as his mind kept wondering. Why did he have to have a weak appearance? And why was he weak?_

_He kept crying until he heard a voice not too far from his place. About 10 meters away from where he sat, there was an old man screaming for help. The man's eyes were locked toward the middle of the river, and one of his hand tried to reach something from there._

_Chanhee hurriedly walked to the old man._

_"What's happening, sir?" he innocently asked._

_"My... My dog..." The old man pointed at what he had tried to reach._

_The boy turned to what the old man was pointing at. He saw a dog was trying to survive the heavy stream of the river by holding on to a rock._

_"His leg is injured. It's impossible for him to swim." said the old man._

_Without hesitating, the boy took off his shoes, socks, and backpack. Then he step in to the river which he knew wasn't too deep for him, just until half of his thigh. And fortunately, he was wearing a short pants so he only need to pull his pants up a bit to not get wet._

_As he was reaching the rock where the dog was holding on,_

_"C'mon, it's okay! Just jump toward me, and i will catch you!" He said, reaching his hand to the dog._

_Then the dog jumped on to him and hugged him. The dog was still young, that's why he couldn't walk nor swim across the river. He seem very scared. "Calm down. Now, let's go back."_

_The boy walked slowly to the riverside where the old man was waiting for him and his dog. When he reached there, the dog immediately jumped to its owner. The old man looked so relieved, as well as the pet. The boy smiled when he saw that. He then began to wear his socks and shoes._

_Suddenly, the old man said,_

_"Son, thank you for saving my dog."_

_"You're welcome, sir."_

_They smiled to each other. The old man noticed the wounds on the boy's body. Then, the old man could tell that he was bullied by his schoolmates._

_Suddenly the old man took out a shady-looking book from the hand-bag that he brought along._

_"Take this as a thanks gift from me."_

_"Ah, n- no. You don't need to, sir. I was meant to help."_

_"It's okay. This book can help you."_

_Then Chanhee took the book. He stared down at the thick book on his tiny hands. For a few moments, Chanhee could feel something strange from this book._

_"Ah but, sir-- Eh? Where did he go?" Chanhee turned around, but didn't found any traces of the old man. "He sure is fast."_

_His attention was brought back to the book on his hand, when he noticed the book started to shine and shook. He was shocked so he threw the book on the ground. But he couldn't run away, his legs were limp due to fears._

_The book was opened by itself on the ground, showing a page where there was a picture of a man wearing a strange outfit. Suddenly, the picture jumped out of the page, and stood in front of Chanhee._

_"Hi. Let me introduce myself. My name is Q." The man with the strange outfit waved his hand, then bent down to face Chanhee. The glasses boy took a few steps back. "Oh, you don't need to be scared of me. I'm not going to hurt you. Actually, it’s the opposite. I'm here to grant one of your biggest wish."_

_Hearing that, Chanhee seem interested. He stopped taking steps back. He then stared at the smiling tall form in front of him._

_"Re- really? You will grant my wish?"_

_"Yup!"_

_"No matter what it is?"_

_"No matter what it is!"_

_Chanhee stayed silent. His heart was split in two parts. Half of him believed in that, but the other half didn't. But if it wasn't true, what was that Q lying for?_

Okay, then. I've decided!

_"The- then... I don't want to be seen as a weakling in front of people! I want to be a perfect figure who become the center of attention!"_

_Q scoffed, "That's easy."_

_The strange man then snap his fingers, and a very bright light came from the book that was still opened on the ground. Chanhee needed to close his eyes and covered them with his arms which accidentally took his glasses of from his face and fell on to the ground. And he felt a very strong wind._

_Shortly, the light was gone and the wind stopped to blow._

_"Open your eyes."_

_Chanhee opened his eyes. He looked around. Then he realized, his view was clear without his glasses._

_"What do you think?" Q asked again._

_"Wha- what happened-- EH?!?!"_

_Chanhee gasped as he heard his own voice. It's a bit higher then it normally is._

_"What's wrong? Now you are a perfect girl that everyone adores."_

_"Whaaaat????"_

_Chanhee looked down, staring at his... a bit changed body. He touched  his chest, and... Yeah, his chest was big enough for a middle school age. Still doubt, his hand reached into his pants._

OH MY GOD! Where is that thing gone?!

_"Hey, you okay, sweetie?" the strange man gazed at Chanhee._

_"WHY AM I LIKE THIS?!"_

_"Eh? Didn't you ask to be a perfect figure who was adored by everyone? Look, now you're a perfect girl! Just wait until a few next years and you'll grow incredibly beautiful. I even gave some bonus on the size." He whispered the last sentence. "If you don't believe me, go home and ask your parents!"_

_"IDIOT! I wished to be a perfect figure! But not to become a girl! I'M A BOY!"_

_"EEEHH???" The man looked surprised. "Se- seriously? You're... a boy?!"_

_Chanhee didn't repond, just kept deathly glaring at Q. Q could sense a deathly aura from behind the kid._

_"I- I'm sorry. My mistake."_

_"Don't just say sorry!"_

_"Oh, C'mon... I really am sorry. Your face is so pretty, that i thought you were a girl. Okay? Forgive me, please?"_

_"Ugh! Turn me back to normal first!"_

_"Huh?! I can't do that! I already said that i will only grant ONE of your biggest wish, so--"_

_"AAARRRGHH! GET LOST YOU UGLY WIZARD!"_

_Chanhee throw the book in front of him the river. The wizard was thrown along immediately._

_"Whoaaa! I'm sorryyy! Oh, Find your true love! That's the only way you can return to your true selblrrp!"_

_And the creature was drown in to the river._

_While Chanhee, could only cried there._

* * *

 

"When I got home, i told everything to my parents. But my mom and dad just laughed instead, and they said that..." Chanhee took a deep breath before continuing, "I've always been a girl since born."

By that, Chanhee cried harder.

Kevin stayed still  not getting any of the story. It's not that he didn't believe on what Chanhee had told him, he just didn't understand how such a thing could happen. Logically, that was impossible. But here he had Chanhee as the proof in front of him.

Seeing Kevin was stoned and didn't give any responds, Chanhee decided to quickly go from there. He quickly get down from the bed and put on his clothes.

"I... Excuse me..."

Quickly, Chanhee bowed and left Kevin alone in his room. Chanhee stormed down the stairs, heading toward the exit of the house. But when his hand was ready to pull on the big door, he felt his other hand was being pulled, forcing him to flip around. A second later, he was already in Kevin's embrace.

"Let me go..." Chanhee mumbled. He tried to push Kevin away, but the taller was stronger.

"I will never let go of you."

Chanhee didn't move. His heart beat faster again. His hands were trembling. He tried to find excuses so that Kevin would let go of him.

"I have to go home."

Kevin pulled away slightly from Chanhee, still not letting him go. He stared down at the now shorter man.

"I'm not sure you can go home with that."

Chanhee followed Kevin's eyes direction which wasn't on his eyes anymore, but to his body instead. Chanhee's eyes widened as he realized that he was wearing the same skirt Kevin had lent him a few hours ago. Actually, Chanhee had never had a problem of wearing a skirt. But with his current form, it's not right anymore. Beside, his larger waist made the skirt wasn't able to buckle properly.

Chanhee didn't lift his head. He didn't want Kevin to see his red tomato face. He could hear the man in front of him sighed, but he didn't know what expression he was wearing. Suddenly, Kevin grab on Chanhee's wrist.

"Follow me."

* * *

 

Chanhee got out from the same bathroom for the second time today. He wore Kevin's knee-length short and black t-shirt that was a bit too big for him. Chanhee's body did turned back to its normal form, but still didn't get bigger than Kevin's.

Realizing the bathroom door was finally opened, Kevin who was sitting on his bed turned to Chanhee's direction. He was frozen for a few seconds. Seeing Chanhee standing in front of him, wearing his t-shirts and pants. Kevin noticed Chanhee's red face which he tried to hide by lowering his head down. Kevin saw Chanhee's hands were squeezing the edge of the t-shirt.

Kevin had no idea, but for him, Chanhee was more interesting like this.

Without any words, Kevin got off of his bed and walked towards where Chanhee was standing. His eyes couldn't be apart from the sight in front of him. While Chanhee began to feel nervous because of that stare, and due to their closer distance as the taller man moved closer. His heart couldn't take it anymore.

Kevin stopped right in front of Chanhee. The gap between them was less than 10 inches. Kevin's piercing eyes are still staring at Chanhee, while the latter's eyes couldn't stop looking around but Kevin.

Feeling uncomfortable with the long silence, Chanhee spoke first,

"Ca- can I go home now?"

Kevin glanced outside the window. The sky still seem so dark, and the rain hadn't stop yet.

"It's still raining."

"The- then I'll wait outside."

Chanhee turned around, intended to walked out from the bedroom. But before he could even move, Kevin pulled his arm until Chanhee's back was leaned on to Kevin's chest. Chanhee's eyes widened again. That feeling remained. The comfortable feeling when his skin had contact with Kevin’s body. The feeling didn't changed.

"Ke- Kevin..."

"Just stay here." Kevin mumbled.

Chanhee couldn't give any response, nor could he resist. So he just let Kevin hug him like this. Chanhee closed his eyes, savoring the warmth and the comfort.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Until Kevin spoke to break the silence.

"You know what? I think i like you more like this."

"Wh- what?!" Chanhee jumped.

Quickly, he pushed off of Kevin's embrace. But faster, Kevin pulled Chanhee's face and then their lips met each other again. Chanhee was shocked and tried to pull away. But he wasn't strong enough and finally decided to just drawn together when he felt Kevin was licking his lips. And Chanhee moaned accidentally.

Kevin took the chance to pushed his tongue into Chanhee's cavern. This time Chanhee couldn't do anything. He even felt more aroused to play along with Kevin's tongue movement. His arms hugged Kevin's neck, while the taller was busy pulling Chanhee's waist as closer as he could.

Feeling the need to breath, both of them finally let go of the kiss. They stared at each other with silence. Then Chanhee noticed that his back was already pinned to the wall.

_Since when did he?!_

"You're trying to avoid me?" Asked Kevin. Chanhee didn't answer, so Kevin considered the silence as a yes. "Why?"

"You fucking asked why? Don't you understand my condition right now, Moon Kevin?! You already knew the fact that i am a boy! So please, stop giving me hope." Chanhee said. Kevin seem taken aback. But he could see and feel Chanhee's eyes and body are trembling. Kevin could tell Chanhee was about to cry.

Kevin took a long breath before he spoke, "Right, i don't understand.  I don't understand about what just happened. About how you switched gender just because you saved a puppy of an old man who afterwards, gave you a book where a wizard came out from and changed you to be a perfect girl that not even a single man could resist!"

Chanhee was taken aback. He froze. Hearing Kevin yelled and saying so many words. That something that no one in the school would believe if Chanhee tell them.

"Ke- Kevin,"

"I don't even understand, how this feeling still remains in me after i found out who you really are." Again, Kevin moved his lips closer to Chanhee's, that leaving an inch between their lips. Kevin whispered, "I still love you, Choi Chanhee."

Kevin kissed Chanhee again. But only for a second because the latter had immediately pushed him away.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!"

Silence. Kevin could only stare at Chanhee who already brust in to tears. His body was still shaking.

"Chanhee-"

"Let me make it clear, Moon Kevin. Now I am a BOY! Just like you! We're not allowed to do this anymore. Even the feeling that you had mentioned before, as well as the one i still feel right now, we're not allowed to have them."

Chanhee cried harder. Kevin didn't stop staring at him, as he took another step to get closer again. The boy with tears hadn't noticed Kevin was once again in front of him because he covered his face with both his hand. Until he felt a bigger hand was cupping his face.

"It's not even four hours ago," Chanhee lifted his head, staring at Kevin with his blurry sight. "You heard me said, that i will keep loving you even if you turn to be something that no one even like. I also said that i will keep loving you no matter how your past were. And if the reality actually said that you're a boy, i could do nothing but to keep loving you."

Chanhee didn't give any response. He was to busy to assure himself that he didn't misheard it.

"If being gay was the only way to keep loving you, then i'm willing to be one. That's because i have already in love with you, Chanhee. I love your inner self. Not how you look from the outside."

With that, Kevin smiled. Chanhee was surprised by that. He could feel his face reddened. He never saw the man in front of him smile that way. And without him noticing, that smile assured him that he could believe. Believe that Kevin will always love him no matter how his form was. Believing that Kevin was willing to be gay just to keep loving him.

Chanhee cried again.

"Chanhee, why are you--"

Kevin was about to ask why the latter was crying again, but was cut of by Chanhee kissing his lips. Yeah, Chanhee was the one initiating the kiss this time. Kevin was surprised by the fact. But he still replied the kiss when he felt Chanhee's tears made contact with his cheek.

The kiss was getting deeper when Kevin's arm reached up to cup on Chanhee's face, while his other hand wrapped around the tiny waist. Pulling him closer to him.

Feeling the need to breath, they pulled away from the kiss. Their eyes were staring to each other.

"Choi Chanhee. Do you trust me?"

Chanhee quickly nodded. He was smiling behind his own tears.

The smile made Kevin couldn't hold himself anymore. He hurriedly leaned down and attacked Chanhee's neck with his lips.

Chanhee groaned when Kevin started to lick and nip gently on Chanhee's pale neck. Also Kevin's hand that unnoticedly crawled in to Chanhee's t-shirt, and stroking his flat chest and stomach. Shortly, Kevin's fingers found what it had been looking for. Those long fingers immediately twisted Chanhee's nipple. Chanhee's hand crept up to grab on to Kevin's hair.

"Ke- Kevin..." Chanhee tried to say something. But the pleasure he felt made his mouth only produced erotic voices, and that made Kevin desires more on doing what he was doing.

Satisfied by leaving kiss marks on Chanhee's neck and chest, Kevin took off the black t-shirt from Chanhee's body. Exposing Chanhee's thin and slender body.

Kevin eyed Chanhee's already reddened and hardened nipples. Not thinking too much, Kevin began to attack one of them with his mouth, causing Chanhee couldn't hold his moans anymore.

Tongue still playing with Chanhee's nipple, Kevin's hand crept down to the band of Chanhee's pants. He unbuttoned and unzipped it almost immediately. Chanhee knew what Kevin was going to do, but didn't stop him.

Chanhee moaned when Kevin grabbed his already erected cock, stroking so gently. While Kevin smirked, pumping Chanhee's up and down. He did it faster as Chanhee's moan were getting louder.

"Kev... Kevin.”

Hearing his name being called in between erotic moans, Kevin felt his own cock was on the edge. He quickly pulled Chanhee's arm and threw him on to the bed.

"That hurts!" Chanhee protested.

Kevin crawled, hovering Chanhee's body. The boy underneath him gulped. Kevin smirked. His hand shifted toward Chanhee's pants again and tried to take it of from his lower body. But Chanhee stopped him.

"Wait,"

"Why, Choi Chanhee?" Kevin asked.

"You're still fully clothed." Chanhee tried so hard not to show his blush.

Kevin smirked again. Without saying any word, he knelt up and take off every fabric from his body. Exposing his already hardened cock. Chanhee gulped once again. It was going to be the second time they do this in the same day. But Chanhee still felt nervous. Was it because this different body?

Maybe.

Chanhee took off his own pants, then threw it randomly to any corner of the room. He didn't care.

"Kevin. Please..." Chanhee said, panting. He didn't noticed the man above him was still smirking. Kevin pulled Chanhee to sit up infront of him. Chanhee's face was right infront of Kevin's erection. His eyes widened.

Chanhee opened his mouth and started mouthing Kevin's cock. His tongue played with the erection inside his mouth. Groans full of pleasure were heard from Kevin's mouth. His hand was still on Chanhee's head while he was thrusting in to Chanhee's mouth, trying to get deeper. Chanhee gagged when the tip was nudging the back of his throat. But he didn't stop on wetting the length with his tongue. He even took the chance to suck on it.

Kevin pushed Chanhee until the boy laid on the bed again. After some gentle kiss he gave to Chanhee's lips, Kevin turned his attention towards the younger's lower part. Impatiently, Kevin sucked on the hardened cock, surprising the owner.

"Ah, Kevin..."

Chanhee started to moan in pleasure when Kevin played his tongue with his hardness. At the same time, his hand fantastically reached into Chanhee's mouth. Seeing Kevin's long fingers in front of his face, Chanhee opened his mouth and started to lick and suck on them. Kevin smiled at how Chanhee was quickly responding without him ordering. He sucked, making the boy moaned louder.

Kevin pulled away his lips from Chanhee's erection as well as his fingers from Chanhee's mouth. He pushed one finger inside Chanhee's entrance, making the younger flinch and whined of a sudden  strange feeling. Kevin started to move his finger in and out Chanhee's tight ring of muscle. He then pushed two other fingers at once.

"Ah," Chanhee flinched.

Kevin started stretching Chanhee, moving and crooking his fingers inside. Chanhee groaned in pain, yet in pleasure. Kevin lifted his head, noticing some tears were strolling down from Chanhee's eyes. He couldn't bear seeing Chanhee in pain. So he kissed Chanhee, trying to distract the other with his tongue. Lips on lips, tongue on tongue. They could not tell whose moan was whose. Until he felt Kevin's fingers found his right spot.

"Ah, there!"

Kevin started to hit the spot again and again.

“Kev, please. I need more,” Chanhee moaned.

Kevin groaned, quickly pulled his fingers from Chanhee's enterance. He positioned himself between Chanhee's legs, putting them on his shoulders.

"Ready?"

“Please, Kev!” Kevin was becoming impatient too. He entered Chanhee's hole in one thrust.

Kevin moaned feeling Chanhee's still thight hole clenched around his cock. Kevin stared at Chanhee's uncomfortable face. A tear was strolling down his cheek. Kevin kissed away the tear. Kevin waited until Chanhee calmed down, letting him adjust with his size. Kevin pecked Chanhee's lips gently. Chanhee lifted his hip a bit, grinding and signing to Kevin to move. Kevin began to move inside Chanhee. Slowly, he moved his hip, not wanting to hurt Chanhee.

Kevin tried to stabilize his pace, while bringing Chanhee one more time into a passionate kiss. They moaned in to each other's mouth, tongues linked together. Until Chanhee groaned, “Mmh… Kevin, more.”

Kevin nodded, and immediately quickened his pace. Pulling almost all the length, then thrusted in again harshly. Chanhee was a moaning mess while Kevin growled on his shoulder. The he licked Chanhee's neck and leave some kiss marks. “Ah!” Chanhee suddenly shrieked. Kevin smirked knowing that he found that spot again. Not changing the angle, Kevin kept on hitting that spot. Making Chanhee unable to stop his loud moans.

"Chanhee,"

"Kevin, I- I wanna come,” Chanhee said. Kevin knew what Chanhee meant. Kevin moved faster. One of his hands started stroking Chanhee's cock and pumped it fast. Until Chanhee came on Kevin's hand with a loud soft moan.

Kevin growled again, feeling Chanhee's wall was clenching harder around his cock. He finally came inside of him. His pace was weakened. He then looked up and rammed Chanhee's lips with his own, playing with their tongues again.

His hip still moved gently, riding his orgasms and making Chanhee releasing some soft moans. He pulled his lips and softened cock off together. They stared at eachother, panting.

Kevin laid down next to Chanhee, smiling at the boy. Chanhee smiled back.

"Are you okay?" Kevin asked, hand caressed Chanhee's cheek.

"Are you kidding? I never felt so better." Chanhee answered, hugging Kevin's back. Leaning his head on his boyrfriend's chest.

"So, better than before?"

"When i was still a girl?" Kevin nodded, "This is the best." They both laughed. One of Kevin's hand snake around Chanhee's waist, the other one caresses his hair. Then they stayed in silence. Feeling the warmth they received from each other. But then Chanhee remembered something. His smile was suddenly gone.

"Hey, Kevin,"

"Hm?"

"What about other people?"

"What about them?" Kevin asked confused.

Chanhee pulled away from the hug and sat up. He hugged his knees.

"I... I'm back to my actual body. A boy. But what about the others who’ve always known me as the prefect girl they've always been crazy about?" Chanhee's tone sounds so weak. Kevin could tell he was about to cry.

Kevin sat up next to him, then hugged Chanhee from behind. That was the only thing he could do before he felt Chanhee's body began to shook. Chanhee was crying.

"Chanhee?"

"How should i face those people, Kevin? What should i say? If i tell them the story, i’m sure they wouldn't believe it, would they?" Chanhee cried louder.

Kevin did not move. But then he rememberd something. He kissed Chanhee's cheek.

"Chanhee, listen," Kevin pulled Chanhee until the boy turned to look at him. "Do you remember your story before? You said when you told your parents about what happened, they just laughed it off and said that you were born as a girl, right?"

"Ye- yes. So?"

Kevin sighed, "Do i really have to explain it?" He stared at Chanhee who stared back at him confusedly. _He is stupid, yet so cute~_ "That means, there is a possibility they will also think that you are originally a boy since born. Everything will be back to normal, Chanhee. I promise. So don't worry.”

Kevin tightened his arms around Chanhee.

"Really?"

Kevin nodded. Then he glanced at the clock on the wall. 8.30am. "Now go sleep for a while. I'll send you home at 10. Okay?"

Chanhee smiled, then wiped his tears. He nodded, "Okay."

Kevin smiled back. They both laid down on the bed again and hugged eachother.

"I love you, Chanhee." Kevin gave Chanhee a peck on his lips.

"You sure? With this me?" Kevin was tired of arguing. He just nodded. Chanhee's smile got wider before hugging Kevin tighter. Head leaned on Kevin's chest again. "I love you too, Kevin."

**END**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was confusing because of the pronoun....   
> I'm sorry if there was any mistake. My grammar is not really good, right? hehe...   
> Thank you for reading! Have a good day/nighht ^^

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there is any mistake of the grammar and diction. I will try better in the final chapter. Also, the real thing will happen in the final chapter heheh *Smirks*
> 
> Have a great day :)


End file.
